DEVELOPMENTAL CORE A. Recruitment Plans NMSU plans on recruiting a new faculty member who will work on cancer outreach. The search for this new faculty hire will begin in project year 2, and will occur after extensive discussion with the Cooperative Extension Service (CES) at NMSU and the Southwest Center for Health Disparities Research at NMSU in project year 1. This individual will be expected to collaborate with the scientists in the Public Health Division at FHCRC. The position description for the faculty position at NMSU will be developed in consultation with potential collaborators and mentors for the faculty member. Much of this discussion and possible recruitment will take place at the first and second scheduled workshops for the U54 award, both of which will be on cancer health disparities in New Mexico. The faculty position will be placed within CES at NMSU;the specific expectations for the position are to address dissemination of cancer health information statewide, with particular emphases on the Hispanic and Native American populations in New Mexico. Long-term the faculty member in this position will be expected to develop collaborations with outreach programs in the Public Health Division at FHCRC and with the Community Health programs at University of New Mexico (UNM) School of Medicine. Possible mentors for this faculty line include: Dr. Carl Kendall, NMSU or Dr. Beti Thompson, FHCRC. Salary support for this faculty line is requested in project years 3-5 of this U54 application. NMSU will continue to support this faculty line from institutional dollars beyond those years. This will be a tenure track position at Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): O'Connell, Mary A NMSU. Operational support and resources for this faculty line will be developed initially by pilot or full proposals written by this faculty member in collaboration with a FHCRC co-Pi to the U54 mechanism. The pilot project (#4) for graduate training in this U54 application includes a component for health disparity training for public health oriented graduate students from FHCRC, as well as enhanced training for minority MPH students from NMSU at the FHCRC. One of these students may be close enough to graduation to be a candidate for this position. We will use the extensive network of faculty who will be collaborating for the cancer health disparities course in this pilot project to help us announce and recruit for this faculty position. Once filled this individual will be in a position to help expand the instructional resources at NMSU for the graduate training in cancer health disparities and provide an outreach component for the training of public health students.